


It's Not Too Late

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris’s new single has made him ponder some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Kris sat at the radio station as his single was aired for the first time. The melody had been playing in his head ever since it was recorded and the words even jumbled through his head most of the time. It was almost surreal as the track finished and the radio host pulled him from his thoughts to finish the interview, which he wrapped up in a daze.  
  
The question that plagued his mind again and again was ‘how can I sing a song that I’m not living?’ It played on repeat in his mind throughout the day and it’s worse when he finally fell asleep that night because then the track that was on repeat changed to ‘how come we don’t say I love you enough, until it’s too late’ as images of Adam floated through his mind like a slideshow.  
  
Kris woke in a cold sweat his heart pounding loudly in his ears.  
  
“It’s not too late,” He gasped.  
  
When his breath finally calmed he glared through the darkness to study the bright red numbers on the alarm clock. Kris exhaled softly and rubbed his hand across his face trying to shake the feeling of panic from his body.   
  
“It’s three in the morning and Adam’s gonna fucking kill me.” Kris muttered to himself as he blindly searched the bedside table for his phone. “Maybe not it’s only midnight there dumb ass.” He said remembering that Adam was in LA.  
  
Kris was glad that Katy decided to stay in Arkansas for this trip because explaining to her why he had to call Adam at three in the morning wouldn’t have went over well. When he finally located his phone he wrapped his fingers around it, brought it to his midsection, and pushed buttons as the screen lit up the darkness. Kris’ fingers quickly dialed the numbers that weren’t in his phone, but were thoroughly burned in his memory. His pulse jumped erratically as the phone began to ring in his ear and when Adam's voice came on the line Kris was lost.  
  
“Kris. Hey honey, it’s late… you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Kris breathed into the phone as his emotions began to boil over.  
  
“The new single is so you. I love it.”  
  
“Thanks, that’s kinda why I was calling.”  
  
“You needed your favorite rock star’s review? You know that I loved that track even though I only heard the acoustic version while we were on the bus. The finished track though is amazing,” Adam laughed.   
  
Kris’ heart warmed at the sweet sound of that laugh and for a moment he couldn’t speak.  
  
“Ha, I was right.” Adam’s voice pulled Kris from his trance.  
  
“No… no… no… it’s not that… not exactly anyway… I mean I value your opinion, but…”  
  
“Why Kris Allen you’re babbling! What’s gotten you so flustered?”  
  
“Well, it’s just that this song has really gotten under my skin and man I’ve even had dreams filled with it… and… and… and your face is always in them.” Kris finally managed to get out as his grip tightened on the phone.  
  
“Okay, and?” Adam sounded confused.  
  
“Adam I don’t want to wait until it’s too late to tell you exactly how I feel. I love you and I want you to know it.”  
  
“I know Kris, and I love you too honey you know that.”  
  
“No Adam. You don’t understand. I really _love_ you.”  
  
The line was quiet and then Kris heard the phone hit the floor followed by lots of commotion. The moments passed and finally an unfamiliar female’s voice came onto the line.  
  
“Hello, I’m sorry whoever this is but Adam fainted.”  
  
“It’s Kris, is he okay?”  
  
“Looks like he’s just coming to, but he should be fine I think. I’ll have him call you back.” Then the line disconnected in his ear.  
  
Kris knew he had caused Adam to faint and now as he sat in bed in the darkness he wondered exactly what it meant.


	2. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to the comments from this last one I decided to give you one more part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_Kris knew he had caused Adam to faint and now as he sat in bed in the darkness he wondered exactly what it meant._  
  
It seemed like hours to Kris when his phone again lit up, but in all actuality only about an hour had passed. The phone never left his hand as he’d stared at it through the darkness as if he was attempting to will it to ring. Now that it was and Adam’s number was displayed on the screen he couldn’t seem to manage to answer it. The ringing stopped and he sat there dumbfounded for a moment before his phone signaled a voicemail. He hit the voicemail button and put the phone to his ear.  
  
“What the hell Kris? You tell me that you love me and cause me to faint and now you aren’t answering. I know you’re still awake. Call me. I mean it!” Adam’s voice was stern and sounded like Kris’s dad had when Kris would get in trouble as a child.  
  
He deleted the voicemail and somehow managed to dial Adam’s number with shaky hands.  
  
“Kris,” Adam gasped into the phone.  
  
“Adam, are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t answer… I just couldn’t seem to make my fingers cooperate long enough to grab the phone.”   
  
“No… no… it’s alright I’m fine, but really what is going on with you?”  
  
“I can’t sing a song that I’m not living Adam I just can’t. I had to tell you how I felt even though I know it can’t change anything. You have Drake and I have Katy and I know things could never work for us, but Adam you have to know that I love you. Since the first time I saw you, you took over my heart. I can’t explain it because even with Katy it never happened. I’ve never had anyone to weasel their way through my defenses like you did with one smile and I’ve been head over heels ever since.” Kris felt as if his whole body was lighter as the words finally left his mouth.  
  
Adam was silent, but Kris could hear his steady breathing. Kris could almost imagine the look of concentration on Adam’s face as he thought about what to say next, how to make it better. Adam’s mission in life was to make everything better, but this, this wouldn’t get better.  
  
“Adam there’s not a way to make this all better. I just wanted you to know how I truly felt,” Kris sighed.  
  
Adam exhaled into the line and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to collect the words to at least make this right.  
  
“Kris I told you from the beginning that you were totally my type and I had a crush on you. From then on you just blushed when it was mentioned and made jokes. Why didn’t you just tell me back then? I’ve loved you since the day you walked into my life and it hurts me to think that you’ve been struggling with this since we met, but I guess it’s never too late to say how you feel.”   
  
“I didn’t really know what to say. However Live Like We’re Dying has prompted me to make sure that everyone I love knows how I feel. I love you, but I love Katy too. She knows that already, but I wanted to make sure you knew that I loved you more than I let on. If the timing had been different and I hadn’t been married when the show started I’m not certain that I wouldn’t have left Katy to be with you.   
  
"Oh wow," Adam gasped. “Really? God Kris can you imagine where we could have been now?”  
  
“I try not to think about it to be honest.”   
  
“Can a love that’s never been ever find a way to end?” Adam sung softly into the phone as he hummed a tune from years earlier.  
  
“Oh please Adam, don’t sing my heart is already breaking. I don’t think I can ever stop loving you and when you sing like that to me I melt.”  
  
“I guess we’ll always be an epic story of a love that never was. I love you Kris,” Adam whispered into the phone.  
  
Kris found himself choking back a sob knowing in his heart the truth of Adam’s words. If only it had been a different time Kris thought to himself.  
  
“I love you too, Adam. Always,” Kris confessed and then he heard the line disconnect.  
  
His heart shattered as Adam’s words echoed through his mind. _To a love that never was._


End file.
